disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De jonge jaren van Oom Dagobert
[[Bestand:Het_levensverhaal_van_Dagobert_Duck_cover.jpeg|thumb|250px|right|Cover van Het levensverhaal van Dagobert Duck.]] De jonge jaren van Oom Dagobert (Engels: The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck), ook bekend als De jeugd van Oom Dagobert of Het levensverhaal van Oom Dagobert, is een serie strips over het leven van Dagobert Duck. Het is gemaakt door Don Rosa. De serie behandelt het leven van Dagobert Duck tussen 1877 en 1947. Don Rosa was geinspireerd door de verhalen van Carl Barks bij het maken van deze serie. In zijn verhalen gaf Carl Barks af en toe een kleine opmerking over het leven van Oom Dagobert. Don Rosa gebruikte deze aanwijzingen voor de serie. In 2013 maakte de Finse componist Tuomas Holopainen het album Music Inspired by the Life and Times of Scrooge, dat geïnspireerd is op de serie. Het verscheen in februari 2014. Don Rosa tekende de cover van het album. Overzicht Hoofdstukken Dit zijn alle hoofdstukken uit de serie De jonge jaren van Oom Dagobert, inclusief alle extra hoofdstukken. Naast deze twaalf hoofdstukken en zes extra hoofdstukken zijn er ook nog vier verhalen die soms worden gezien als deel van het levensverhaal, namelijk De laatste slee naar Dawson, Het Geheim van de Hollander, De droom van zijn leven en Een brief van thuis. De laatste slee naar Dawson wordt overigens soms wel gezien als hoofdstuk 8D en Het Geheim van de Hollander als hoofdstuk 6C. Beschrijving per hoofdstuk Van Ducks, dubbeltjes en dwaze heksen Zwarte Magica reist terug in de tijd om het geluksdubbeltje van Dagobert te stelen. We zien een deel van het eerste hoofdstuk van het levensverhaal uit een ander perspectief. De laatste van de clan McDuck beschrijving binnenkort beschikbaar Koning van de Mississippi Aangekomen in Amerika zoekt Dagobert zijn oom Angus op. In het casino wint deze oom een radarboot, waarmee Dagobert en zijn oom samen gaan varen. In dit verhaal ontmoet hij voor het eerst de Zware Jongens, die hem voor de rest van zijn leven zullen blijven achtervolgen. De schrik van de wildernis beschrijving binnenkort beschikbaar De cowboy kapitein van de Cutty Sark Dagobert reist met een lading vee naar Java op de klipper Cutty Sark. In Java wil hij zijn stieren verkopen aan een sultan die ze wil gebruiken voor de jaarlijkse stierenrace op het eiland. De tegenstander van deze sultan, een andere sultan, wil dit echter tegenhouden en hij en zijn handlanger doen er dan ook alles aan om Dagobert te stoppen. De koning van de Koperheuvel beschrijving binnenkort beschikbaar De nieuwe heer van kasteel McDuck beschrijving binnenkort beschikbaar De schrik van de Transvaal beschrijving binnenkort beschikbaar De beschermer van Beulshart Klif beschrijving binnenkort beschikbaar Het droomverhaal Dagobert zoekt naar goud in Australië. Hier ontmoet hij een Aboriginal die zoekt naar droomgrotten. De argonaut van Witte Kwelling Kreek beschrijving binnenkort beschikbaar De gevangene van Witte Kwelling Kreek beschrijving binnenkort beschikbaar Bevroren harten beschrijving binnenkort beschikbaar De miljardair van Somber Moeras beschrijving binnenkort beschikbaar De bezetter van Fort Duckburg Dagobert komt met zijn zusjes aan in Fort Duckburg, Calisota. Hij heeft daar het fort waar het dorpje naar vernoemd is gekocht en jaagt de Jonge Woudlopers weg uit het fort. Deze Woudlopers waarschuwen de regering en president Roosevelt belegert het fort. Als hij echter ziet dat het Dagobert Duck is die het fort heeft overgenomen staakt hij de strijd. In dit verhaal komt Dagobert ook de Zware Jongens weer tegen en ontmoet hij de familie Duck voor het eerst. Hortensia en Woerd "Snater" Duck worden verliefd op elkaar. Topdeal in Panama beschrijving binnenkort beschikbaar De rijkste eend ter wereld beschrijving binnenkort beschikbaar De kluizenaar van villa Duck beschrijving binnenkort beschikbaar Tijdlijn Hier volgt een tijdlijn van het leven van Dagobert Duck, aan de hand van het levensverhaal en andere verhalen van Don Rosa. * 1867 - Dagobert Duck wordt geboren in Glasgow, Schotland. * 1877 - Op zijn 10e verjaardag verdient Dagobert zijn eerste dubbeltje. * 1880 - Dagobert vertrekt op 13-jarige leeftijd naar de Verenigde Staten. Hij helpt zijn oom Angus op een rivierboot. * 1882 - Oom Angus gaat met pensioen en draagt de rivierboot over aan Dagobert. De boot wordt echter opgeblazen door de Zware Jongens en Dagobert besluit naar het westen te trekken om aan de slag te gaan als cowboy. * 1883 - Dagobert, nu 16, wordt mijnwerker en gaat op zoek naar zilver en koper. * 1885 - Dagobert ontmoet Howard Rockerduck (de vader van zijn latere rivaal), die hem dingen leert over de mijnbouw. Zijn familie vraagt hem terug te komen vanwege familieproblemen. * 1886-1889 - De 19-jarige Dagobert vertrekt naar Zuid-Afrika om daar goud te zoeken. Hij redt het leven van Govert Goudglans, hoewel hij zijn naam pas veel later te weten komt. Deze man is echter niet zo aardig als Dagobert denkt. * 1889-1893 - Dagobert keert terug naar de Verenigde Staten, naar Beulshart Klif, Arizona. Ook hier zoekt hij naar goud, maar vindt niets. * 1893-1896 - Dagobert is nog steeds op zoek naar goud, maar ook in Australië is hij onsuccesvol. * 1896-1899 - In Klondike weet Dagobert eindelijk goud te vinden. Hier ontmoet hij ook Knappe Kitty, een meisje waarop hij, voor de rest van zijn leven, de ene keer verliefd is, en de andere keer haat. * 1899 - Dagobert wordt miljonair en koopt een bank in Whitehorse. * 1902 - Op 35-jarige leeftijd keert Dagobert, inmiddels miljardair, even terug naar Schotland, vooral om zijn zusjes op te halen om met hen naar Amerika te gaan. Ze vestigen zich in een dorpje genaamd Fort Duckburg, dat later Duckstad wordt. * 1930 - Dagobert wordt de rijkste eend in de wereld, maar raakt contact met zijn familie kwijt. * 1942 - Dagobert voelt zich met zijn 75 jaar depressief en moe en gaat met pensioen. * 1947 - Dagobert ontmoet zijn neef Donald en diens neefjes Kwik, Kwek en Kwak. Hij besluit weer actief te worden in het zakenleven. * 1955 - Dagobert wordt, dankzij Donald, herenigd met zijn zus Doortje. * 1967 - Dagobert Duck overlijdt op honderdjarige leeftijd. Publicaties Nederland In Nederland werd het levensverhaal eerst gepubliceerd in de Donald Duck Extra en daarna in de Oom Dagobert-reeks. Hieronder staat een overzicht van welke verhalen waarin zijn gepubliceerd. De luxe "Het levensverhaal van Dagobert Duck"-uitgave uit 2013 is hierbij niet inbegrepen, aangezien alle hoofdstukken in deze uitgave zijn gepubliceerd. De vier verhalen die soms ook gezien worden als deel van het levensverhaal staan in de lijst hieronder. België Geen enkel deel van het levensverhaal werd ooit in een Belgische publicatie gepubliceerd. Wel zijn de Nederlandse stripboeken ook in België te koop geweest. Verenigde Staten In de Verenigde Staten verscheen het levensverhaal het eerst in het magazine Uncle Scrooge. De oorspronkelijke twaalf hoofdstukken en Van Ducks, dubbeltjes en dwaze heksen verschenen in Uncle Scrooge - 285 tot Uncle Scrooge - 297. Daarnaast verschenen vier extra hoofdstukken en De droom van zijn leven, Een brief van thuis en Het Geheim van de Hollander ook in het Uncle Scrooge-magazine. De extra hoofstukken De gevangene van Witte Kwelling Kreek en Bevroren harten en het verhaal De laatste slee naar Dawson verschenen niet in Uncle Scrooge. Het eerst genoemde verhaal verscheen in The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck Companion. Bevroren harten werd gepubliceerd in Walt Disney Giant - 1. De laatste slee naar Dawson verscheen voor het eerst in Uncle Scrooge Adventures 5. Overige landen De serie De jonge jaren van Oom Dagobert werd voor het eerst gepubliceerd in het Deense magazine Anders And & Co.. In verschillende landen bestaan er, net als in Nederland, speciale uitgaven die de hele serie bevatten. Een aantal voorbeelden hiervan zijn: "Onkel Dagobert - Sein Leben, seine Milliarden" (Duitsland), "La Jeunesse de Picsou" (Frankrijk), "Kisah Hidup Paman Gober" (Indonesië) en "史高治的光辉岁月" (China). Echt bestaande personen in de serie In De jonge jaren van Oom Dagobert komen verschillende personen voor die echt hebben bestaan. Zo ontmoet Dagobert president Theodore Roosevelt en vecht hij tegen de Daltons. Hieronder volgt een volledige lijst: * Veebaron Murdo MacKenzie * President Theodore Roosevelt * Crimineel Frank James * Crimineel Jesse James * Schrijver Jack London * Sheriff Wyatt Earp * Buffeljager Bat Masterson * Rechter Roy Bean * Royal Canadian Mounted Police kolonel Sam Steele * Showman Phineas Taylor Barnum * Indiaan Geronimo * Showman Buffalo Bill * Scherpschutster Annie Oakley * De Daltonbende * Zakenman Marcus Daly * Ontdekkingsreiziger Robert Peary * Tsaar Nicolaas II van Rusland * Amerikaans zakenman John Jacob Astor IV Bronnen en notities Universum en:The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck